<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prideful || Shyan by BruhByers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797868">Prideful || Shyan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhByers/pseuds/BruhByers'>BruhByers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Believer Ryan Bergara, Demon Shane Madej, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Good Demons, Happy, Happy Beginning, Human Ryan Bergara, Hurt Ryan Bergara, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Protective Shane Madej, Romantic Friendship, Ryan Bergara In Love, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Scared Ryan Bergara, Shane Madej Being an Idiot, Shane Madej In Love, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stressed, lonely, slow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhByers/pseuds/BruhByers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uhh,” Shane started, rubbing the back of his neck. “It went. At least I’m not fired, right?” He chuckled. <br/>“Yeah…” Ryan breathed. “Y’know Shane, that was dumb of you… very dumb…. But badass too. Thanks for standing up for me, dude.” Shane smiled. <br/>“No problem,” Shane replied. “I can’t stand her.” <br/>“Me neither,” Ryan laughed, leaning back in his swirly chair. “I know earlier that I said she wouldn’t fire you….. But I was starting to re-think that.” <br/>“You’re such a nervous little man, Ryan.” Shane chuckled. “You need to chill out, dude.” Shane leaned back as well and looked over at Ryan, who smiled back. <br/>“Anxiety will do that to you.” <br/>___</p><p>Read Tags</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Bergara &amp; Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane liked to think that he was unique in his silly ways: He considered himself creative and funny. He had a cool career, where he made famous videos with his pal, Ryan Bergara. He even cut his mustache to look like detectives when filming BuzzFeed Unsolved, and wore flannel even though he wasn’t a redneck or bisexual teen girl.  </p><p>Oh! One more thing: Shane was a demon. It wasn’t obvious, since he looked just like any other gangly white man, but that wasn’t his ‘regular’ appearance.</p><p>A little background here: every demon was powered off of one of the seven deadly sins. Pride, wrath, gluttony, greed, Lust, Sloth, and envy. When a demon felt their sin, they became, well, more demon-y as you could say.</p><p> Their horns, wings, and tail showed. Ears and fingers became longer and pointier and turned slightly red at the tips. Eyes turned black. Teeth become sharp. Tongue became forked. It wasn’t a snap of a finger transformation but slowly happened as their emotion got stronger. They could force to use or stop their transformations if they could fight it, but sometimes they couldn’t. Just depends on the type of demon you are… or your current situation. </p><p> </p><p>Enough about demons in general. There’s a story to be told.</p><p> </p><p>__</p><p>Shane didn’t know why he chose to work at Buzzfeed instead of torturing the damned or possessing inanimate objects. He guessed he just wanted a taste of a regular life… what it was like to be a mortal human. He had a lot of time to try out being normal since he’s been around for a long time and would be around much longer. He’s already haunted buildings and dolls and spent a long time wandering in Hell, but he’s always felt a little bored. Yeah, making people fear for their life and possessing them for the shitz and giggles was fun, but it gets a little bit boring after a few hundred years… so here he was, standing in front of a coffee maker. He had tried a few jobs before landing here, where he made weird fact videos and such. Working wasn’t his favorite part of being a human, but he wanted to try it.<br/>	‘At least for a month,’ He thought. It’s not like he needed money. He was a demon. He just made that kinda stuff if he wanted to. Shane went to his desk and sat down, beginning to research for his next video before being approached by the boss of the LA Buzzfeed building, Sara, who wore a very formal outfit and square glasses, with her blonde hair in an unnaturally straight bob. </p><p>“Brent quit,” She deadpanned, standing in front of Shane’s desk with her arms crossed.</p><p>“Who?”  Shane asked, cocking an eyebrow. The woman rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Brent Bennett. The co-host of BuzzFeed Unsolved. Now we need a new co-host, and you’re one of the only available people. You up for it?” <br/>Shane thought for a moment. Talking about dead people and going to haunted locations? Better than whatever was he was doing now. Making a three-minute fact video about diet coke? Yeah, no thanks. </p><p>“Sure,” Shane said, grinning. Sara scoffed. </p><p>“Don’t feel honored. You’re the last choice,” She scowled. Shane just grinned wider back, almost threateningly. He now found it obvious that he wasn’t the only demon here. He could see the hatred behind the woman’s eyes.<br/>‘Probably a wrath demon,’ Shane assumed, getting up from his chair and looking down at her. She could probably tell he was a demon too. </p><p>“Oh, I am honored,” He said quietly, grinning widely, his teeth slightly sharp to make it a little more obvious that he was a demon to the shorter woman. She glared at him.</p><p>“Pack up. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes to take you to your new desk,” She mumbled, turning on her heel. Shane smirked, satisfied with annoying a fellow demon, then began to pack his things up into a box (Including, but not limited to: his computer, a dumb mug, and a large assortment of pens (some colored!)) <br/>He wasn’t friends with anyone he sat by anyway since they were all newbies like him and had no communication skills. The most he had said to any of them was a quick ‘hello’ or ‘how’s your project?’ here and there. The only one he kinda liked was Nylah, an ambitious and passionate editor who also tended to be headstrong and a bit aggressive. Shane shrugged and lifted his box of items, which for most would be quite heavy, but y’ know, Shane’s a demon, (un)blessed with the powers of strength, corruption, immortality, invisibility, and transformation to name a few. </p><p>	“C’mon,” Sara said as she came back to Shane’s desk. It had been five minutes instead of fifteen like the woman said she would be back, but jokes on her, Shane had already packed. She turned around expecting Shane to follow her. Sara’s high heel’s clacked as he followed her up a few fleets of stairs and to a different office area, and took Shane to Brent’s old desk. “You’ll be working here from now on,” She said coldly. “Make yourself at home.”</p><p>	Shane scowled as she walked away, making a voice beside him laugh. </p><p>	“She’s an asshole,” Shane heard. He turned to see a man a bit shorter than him, with tanner skin and a boyish yet masculine face. Shane laughed. “I’m Ryan, by the way,” He said, holding out his hand for Shane to shake. </p><p>	“Shane,” He replied, taking Ryan’s hand and shaking it. Ryan grinned. </p><p>	“Looks like we’re gonna have to be pretty good pals,” Ryan said, looking up at him. Wow, this boy was short. “I mean if you’re planning on staying on the show.”</p><p>	“Yeah, I hope so,” Shane said. “Who knows, maybe I’ll get fired before episode one,” Shane joked, making Ryan laugh once again.  </p><p>	“She won’t fire you. She just enjoys being a jerk to everyone. It makes her feel more like the boss than she already is, I guess.” Ryan said. “Anyway, would you like to hang out after work? I gotta get back to editing, but I feel like we should get to know each other before our first shoot…. But only if you want to! You don’t have to if you don’t wanna-”</p><p>	“That’d be great, Ryan. I agree,” Shane said, cutting the shorter man off from his ramble. Ryan smiled at him, with Shane returning the favor. “Well, I won’t keep you from editing any longer,” Shane said, sitting down at his desk next to Ryan’s. Ryan repeated his action, sitting down at his own. </p><p>	“Neither will I,” Ryan said, beginning to put on his headphones. “Too bad this video is due today, or I’d love to talk more.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have a YT channel called 'BruhByers' where I make tons of BFU animation memes, so if you're interested please check it out :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryan had only talked to Shane earlier that day, but he still felt like they were already best friends. It sounded dumb, he knew, but it still felt like that. <br/>Maybe Ryan was just too much of a loner to understand what friends were like, but he felt like he had some friends… maybe…. Kinda. I mean, Jen was his friend…. and Brent, Steven, and Andrew…. and he got along with Keith, Ned, and Kristen. Ryan sighed and put his head down on his desk. <br/>He felt a lot of things right now: Loneliness from weak friendships that he couldn’t put his trust in, stress from the current projects he was working on, and knowing that his friendship with Shane would end up like every other one he had. <br/>Ryan felt like it was his fault that Brent left, even though he knew logically that Brent wanted to do other things with his life besides working for the notoriously bad BuzzFeed. Ryan felt like he was one of the only people who didn’t want to quit. Yeah, the poor management, lack of communication, underpayment, and a heavy workload were stressful for a lot of people and made them dislike working there, but it was also fun and you could learn so much from the other employees!.... And they had free lunch twice a week and tons of snacks.</p><p>“Hey, Ryan, you ok?” Shane asked, putting a hand on the shorter man’s shoulder. Ryan lifted his head slightly and rubbed his eyes. </p><p>	“Yeah, I’m ok,” Ryan replied. “Just a bit stressed by this project.” </p><p>	“Oh. We should go take a break, then. I could use a cup of coffee,” Shane said. Ryan nodded and got up. <br/>	They walked to the breakroom together, talking and chatting about the best places to get food and what research Ryan had been doing for their next episode of BuzzFeed Unsolved. Shane started making a pot of coffee as the talked, taking two mugs out from a cabinet. Technically, Shane didn’t need to drink or eat, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like to do those things. He enjoyed the taste of food a lot, and he had found out that caffeine helped him be able to control his powers a little bit better. <br/>	“Here,” Shane said, handing Ryan a mug of coffee. </p><p>	“Thank you,” Ryan replied, relieved. He needs this right now.</p><p>	“No problem. Do you want any creamer or sugar or anything?” </p><p>	“No thanks.”</p><p>	“Suit yourself,” Shane shrugged, putting a bit of both into his own. Ryan didn’t seem like a black coffee kind of guy, but Ryan also didn’t seem like someone who would willingly talk to someone like Shane. To Shane, Ryan seemed like someone who’d have a ton of friends and be outgoing! Who wouldn’t wanna be Ryan’s friend? He’s awesome!... but then again, Shane was the last choice….</p><p>	‘No! Don’t think like that. Sara just wanted to make you feel bad. She runs off of being an asshole.’ Shane thought, sipping on his cup of bean water with sugar and creamer. Ryan was doing the same thing, looking down at his feet and leaning on the counter. Shane could see that something was bothering him, but he didn’t know what would be on his mind besides the project that’s due today. Maybe it was bugging him more than he thought. </p><p>	 “You’re supposed to be working,” Ryan and Shane heard, looking up to see Sara, looking cold as usual. <br/>	“We just were. We needed a break.”</p><p>	“I never said it was break time,” Sara hissed at Shane, glaring at him.'</p><p>	“Well, maybe if you didn’t put such a heavy workload on your employees we wouldn’t need so much coffee,” Shane snapped back. Ryan’s eyes widened slightly from Shane’s confidence. His pride. </p><p>	“You little shit. Get back to work now.” </p><p>	“Sure… after I finish my coffee,” Shane sneered, making Sara fume. Ryan tugged at Shane’s sleeve, but Shane wouldn’t back down. </p><p>	“I said to get back to work!” She roared. Shane could practically see her forcing her demon transformation down. She didn’t want to transform in front of Ryan Bergara, a mortal. </p><p>	“Fuck you,” Shane said. Sara’s hand curled into a fist, before taking a deep breath out. He couldn’t transform now. She wouldn’t. Yeah, she was a demon, but she didn’t wanna have to kill Ryan. </p><p>	“Ryan, get back to your desk. You’re not in any trouble… I’ll put more breaks in the schedule… and Shane? My office, now,” Sara mumbled. Ryan sighed. </p><p>	“But Sara-” Ryan started, getting interrupted by Sara. </p><p>	“You are a very great employee, and you do a lot for this company, Bergara. I don’t want to have to fire you… just… go back to your desk,” Sara sighed. Ryan looked up to Shane, who nodded for him to leave, then left with Sara to have a ‘conversation’ about his behavior. Ryan was scared for Shane, but there was nothing he could do….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dedicated to popkin16!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shane followed Sara through a few tight hallways and to her office. BuzzFeed’s offices were pretty wide and open, so it was kinda weird being in a space like this one. It kinda reminded Shane of hotel hallways, but these were tighter and sadder. No wonder Sara was always walking around looking for people to scold. This place sucked.</p><p>“In,” Sara commanded, tone harsh like almost every time she talked. Shane walked in and stood there. Sara was silent until she closed (and locked) the door, and drew the blinds of the window that looked out into the depressing hallway, which was only really lit by a window at the end. “You think just because you’re a fucking demon that you can go and start messing up my fucking company?!?” She yelled, slamming her hands down on her desk.</p><p>“I’m not messing up anything, asshole,” Shane scowled. “I was just getting some coffee.”</p><p>“You don’t even need coffee!!!”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I don’t want it!” Shane argued, crossing his arms. “You’re just trying to be the bitchy wrath demon to try to strengthen your powers, but news flash! You’re not as strong as you thought.”</p><p>“Was it that obvious I’m a wrath demon? Hmm. What demon are you then?” she smirked. “Lemme guess? A lust demon?” She mocked, grabbing at his crotch. Shane shoved her away in a heartbeat, snarling.</p><p>“Hands to yourself or I’ll fucking rip you from limb to limb,” He growled, teeth growing sharp and red horns sprouting from his head. Sara laughed.</p><p>“Hmph. I know what you are. A pride demon. I should’ve known all this time! Silly me,” Sara said, clapping her hands together. “Now, you better not cause any fucking trouble in my building. Just continue pretending you’re a normal human like everyone else here, and I won’t incinerate you. Have fun,” She said with false cheeriness, unlocking the door and opening it. She had a dark and fake grin painted on her face. “Bye, Bye.”</p><p>Shane mentally forced his horns away as he walked down the seemingly abandoned hallway and back to his desk, where he sat down. Good, he had drunk coffee before this. That helped control his powers.</p><p>“Hey, how was it?” Ryan asked nervously, pushing his chair away from his desk and spun to face Shane.</p><p>“Uhh,” Shane started, rubbing the back of his neck. “It went. At least I’m not fired, right?” He chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah…” Ryan breathed. “Y’know Shane, that was dumb of you… very dumb…. But badass too. Thanks for standing up for me, dude.” Shane smiled.</p><p>“No problem,” Shane replied. “I can’t stand her.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Ryan laughed, leaning back in his swirly chair. “I know earlier that I said she wouldn’t fire you….. But I was starting to rethink that.”</p><p>“You’re such a nervous little man, Ryan.” Shane chuckled. “You need to chill out, dude.” Shane leaned back as well and looked over at Ryan, who smiled back at him and laughed.</p><p>“Anxiety will do that to you,” Ryan said, still smiling at Shane, who nodded sympathetically.</p><p>“Yeah, dude. At least work ends soon,” Shane replied, sitting back up on his chair.</p><p>“Yeah… I guess,” Ryan mumbled. “I really gotta work on this video now.” He finished, turning back to his computer. Shane could see the stress and worry in his deep brown eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>